Hopes and fears
by Ana Paula92
Summary: colection of Oneshoots about almost 20 symphonia main characters. Angst, romance and all.
1. Chapter 3

Well, sorry for taking so long to update, I was really busy with Xmas and travel stuff. Well, here it is! Enjoy it!

Please, R&R!

Tales of Lloyd Irving

Hi! My name is Lloyd Irving!

Yeah, many people know me as the new hero. I kinda deserve that, but I don't like when they call me like this. I'm not hero, I just did whatever my heart told me to do. I… Saved many people this way. But do what? I just didn't – and I still don't – want people to suffer. I allowed to save the life of everyone. I didn't want to anyone – mainly Colette – to be sacrificed. So I did what I though was right. I went against the Pope, the King, Cruxis, Desians, and many others.

So, I've finally reached my goal. In that journey, knowed as the "Tales of Symphonia", I made many valuable friends. They were all very kind (although some were my enemies in the begining) and I knew, that, even after everything, I could thrust then. I found someone I love, and also my lost father.

I though he was dead, but he wasn't! Actually, he was not someone you could call "normal", being a Seraph. In the beginning, he acted as my mentor, but also a traitor. I was really mad at him 'till I discover that all the time, he was by our side! It was really difficult to accept it, but… After all, he suffered a lot, he was my dad, and he loved me, so I forgave him.

I realized that there are many things people don't know, and I, as all of them, have many things to learn. That's a goal for everyone.

In both Tethe'alla and Sylvarant.

It doesn't matter the race, the way you were born, were did you came from, nothing. No one is perfect. No one was born for the sole porpoise of dying. That's what I believe, and I'll pass it for the whole world. I don't want to see anyone suffering anymore. It won't last forever, but I'll try it, right?

In the journey I mentioned before, when I became a hero, I found my loved one. Actually, I knew her for a few years already, but I had no ideas about my feelings for her. Now I do. I desperate tried to save Colette, and I did. I never though I would be so scared of losing someone. That's when I realized I loved her more then my own life. Nowadays, I'm dating her. It's a wonderful feeling to be with the one you love.

You know…People always have troubles to finally reach their dreams. I think I'm example of that.

It doesn't matter how impossible your dreams are, someday you will reach then. But in the process, make sure for no one to suffer. Not even yourself.

-

Thanks for your reviews budys!

b Mecer: /b I'm glad you enjoyed my story. Please keep on reading it! And make Ju continue too! XD She won't read 'till you ask her to. Soooo please…TT"""

b kratos lover1: /b thanks for your reviewing! I'm glad you like it! As you asked, I made this one about Lloyd, hope you enjoy it! Sorry 'bout the grammar, and glad that my portuguese didn't inrefere…I really have many things to learn. Well, thanks again:D Oh, and Let's Give Kratos a Hug!

b Kratos Wilder: /b Thanks thanks thanks thanks bud! Without you, I wouldn't have write this! Thankssss:D I'm really really really glad! ;; ow, you still write ways better then me! Let's give Kratos a hug!

b SoulTaken: /b I'm sorry, but I still don't like Kraine. This doesn't means I won't like you and that you will hate my story. But think a little. Did any relative of yours died? Would you like him to have a substitute? And if he or she died by your hands, the people you most love, even if you don't love her or him anymore, wouldn't you be scared for this to happen with your new loved one?


	2. Chapter 1

Hello! Well, I finally decided to write one English story! Sorry, I'm Brazilian, so I don't know if I'm good enough in English to write one fanfic, so please, tell me if it was bad!

Weeeeeeeeeeeeell… That the "show" begin! Oh, and please, Read and Review! D

Hopes and Fears

Chapter 1: Chronicles of Genis Sage

My name is Genis Sage.

I'm not human. As I'm not elf. I am, as people say, a filthy half-elf. One of those between the long-lived creatures and the main race in the world. There was always discrimation against us. It didn't matter the time, the world, nothing. Sometimes it was huge, people kicked on us as if we were trash. Sometimes, very small. No one saying nothing, but discussed in the deepest part of their heart. I don't know what it's worse. My dream… is to stop this! Stop this non-sense discrimation against a race that will always exist! Just as humans and elfs! I…Never had courage to do nothing…I couldn't help my father, and he died right in front of my eyes. My mother got insane too. Because of my weakness. Am I the only one who think like this? My sister always says that my mother was too weak against the people from the world out there.

But, sometimes, I remember of Mithos's words. "Is that a sin to be weak hearted?" And I keep on thinking about it. I can't help but to think it's not a sin. People do what they believe it's right most of the time… The only ones I can't forgive are the most selfish, who only think about their self's without knowing the consequences.

It's hard to find a better way for everything. It's hard to go against the rest of the world's opinion. But… I have a friend who did so. He was someone really strong. He didn't care about the others opinion if he think they were wrong. He didn't give up even when he own father betrayed him. You all know the great things he did in the so called "Tales of Symphonia", as people named his legend. Even though he didn't know that yet, he has kind a dark past.

In that journey that Lloyd began, I discovered everything about my past, my possible future and myself. From now on, I don't want to have regrets. As he didn't. I clear know my path now. And I'll stop the discrimination. After all, I have a thousand years to do so, right? In this time, I'm sure almost all – or even all – my friends will die. I will have what, eighty years to pass with the younger of them, in the case, my… loved one, Presea?

I don't know if I'll love her for the rest of my life. I'm too young for this kind of things!

But then again, I won't regret my decision, if I'll stay by her side or not. Since we both are happy is enough to me. By the way, if only all my friends – for now, and the others that I don't know yet – were happy, I would be happy too. Yeah, I'll pray for that.

Even if the goddess Martel doesn't exist. She was a half-elf like me, you know? And she was killed by discrimation. It was because of Mithos's acts, but I still think there is hope if someone like her became a goddess. It can be a illusion, but I won't give up from my path. I'm a mere magician, but with these hands I'll get a way to stop discrimation. I'll save those I love who need to be save. I'll save humans, elfs, half-efs, dwarves, even Summon Spirits! And with these hands… I'll finally save myself.

Well, how was it? Please tell me if it was good, and Review!


	3. Chapter 2

Well then, chapter 2 is on!

Finally the so waited Kratos! Hope you enjoy it!

I'm sorry for fans of Kraine, but Kratos ONLY love Anna, understand? That's my point of view and I'll keep it. Anyway, read and review:)

Chapther 2: Chronicles of Life and Death of Kratos Aurion!

My name is Kratos Aurion.

Yes, Kratos Aurion, the hero of the ancient war. Kratos Aurion, one of Cruxis's four seraphim. Kratos Aurion, the responsible for the life of Lloyd, the hero. I have many titles out there. No one that I could really be proud of. No one.

In the ancient war, we saved many lives, but we also caused many people to suffer, to die and fade away. As one of the four seraphim, I only did the same. I… Always killed people I can't help but to think that I'm weak. It's easier to kill then to try to save this person. As it's easier to hate then to forgive. I...committed many crimes.

Since my childhood, when I killed my mom's husband in a revenge, I became a cursed child. Many years passed, but I never really changed. It's as my beloved wife always said: "They toughed you were cursed. I think you are blessed. They said you were a child from the devil. I say you are no one but a god. Someone responsible for the life of a beautiful child, and also my happiness. You're the one I love, and that makes you the most wonderful person in the world" I loved wearing that. I wished… That everyone toughed that way. But…My happiness never last. In a few years, I had to kill one of the two I loved the most in order to save the other. I think suffering and loneliness will always walk with me. And my burden got heavier. My apprentice, one of my formed companions, betrayed my thrust… Again.

'Till the time my son, with his own hands, killed him in order to save the world. Strange, huh? I mean.. Lloyd didn't sacrifice Colette to save the world. But his enemies… Were killed. Isn't there a way for everyone to be happy? During my four thousand years of life, I never saw it. Maybe peace is just an illusion. There is no way fair enough for everyone to be happy, since all the creatures in the world have feelings.

Once, I knew happiness. We were a small group of four, trying desperate to save the world. But as we did, Martel, the future goddess, and Mithos's sister, was killed. And with her, our happiness for almost an eternity. Mithos only became happy in the moment of his death, when he joined his sister inside the Lady Mana, the Goddess Martel.

Yuan, 'till now, never found his. For eight years too, I was happy. I had a son, a great pet, and the most wonderful wife in the whole world. But as always, because of me, they were killed. If I didn't help Mithos with Cruxis, maybe Anna could have survived. I was so blind, that she didn't. In the worse moment of my life, I killed her with my own hands. I'll never forgive myself from doing that. As I'll never love another woman again. Not the way I love her. Never.

She was the most sweetie, beautiful… gentle person in the world. I embraced the way she always liked, always cared, always loved. She was the only person I ever knew who would give her life for someone who would appreciate it. She could spend nights praying for a goddess who didn't exist for someone didn't know not to die in the hands of the desians. Anna… She meant everything to me. She always will. Not many people knew her, but she should be the most loved person in the world. She deserve that. Even though everyone says she is dead, I don't care. She still lives here, in my heart. And I'll never give up for her. There's no world to describe her better then "wonderful". For her, I would give up from my own heart.

That's my song, my prelude, my poem, for those who made me a murderer.

How was it?

Please R e R!


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I was thinking and I decided to make a history 'bout Noishe. I think he has about 500.000 years or something. He is more then he look like, or that's how I think. Anyway, that's my favorite chappy, I hope you like it!

Whines and Barks

Whine whine whine!

Bark bark!

Whine whine whine whine whine whine! Whine whine whine whine whine whine whine whine whine whine whine whine whine whine whine whine whine whine!

Whine whine whine whine whine whine! Whine whine whine whine whine whine! Whine whine whine whine whine whine! Whine whine whine whine whine whine Whine whine whine whine whine whine… Whine whine whine whine whine whine! Whine whine whine whine whine whine…! Whine whine whine whine whine whine! Whine whine whine whine whine whine! Whine whine whine whine whine whine! Whine whine whine whine whine whine… Whine whine whine whine whine whine! Whine whine whine whine whine whine!

Bark!

Hope you like it, and please, read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Nhaaa here's the next chappy, hope you enjoy it!

I had some trouble doing this, so please, review!

The story of Dirk Irving

My name is Dirk Irving. I'm a dwarf born in Sylvarant. I'm the step-father of a great hero, Lloyd Irving. Or would it be Aurion? I don't know anymore, since his real father showed up in a very dignified way.

I was born here, in Sylvarant, although all the dwarves live now in Cruxis. Or lived, since Cruxis was destroyed and they went back to Symphonia. My mother ran away from the organization when she was still pregnant, leaving my father behind. She raised me in Iselia, but died really young in the hand of the Desians, who were after her because she ran from Cruxis.

I started living alone, (I was seventeen at the time) in a house outside of Iselia, working as a blacksmith.

I was thirty-four years old when I was walking home. In the way, I heard some noise near the ranch. Carefully, I went to see what was it, and I found a woman wounded to death with a baby child on her side. She told me that the Desians killed her in order to take her exphere. She also told me that the child was her son, Lloyd, and that her name was Anna. She was telling me something about her husband, I didn't understand it, when she coughed blood, dying right in front of my eyes. I took her home and buried her, and treated that Lloyd boy as my own son.

He was really upset: he wanted his mother and father, but as time passed, I became his father.

Fifteen years passed since then, when he went on the Journey of the World's Regeneration, and went back as a hero. I never had been so proud of my son 'till then.

No matter how many years, months or centuries pass, he will always be my son, and I know, that even with Kratos, he will think of me like his father.

So, how was it? I don't know if I should have waited to make this one about Dirk, but I really liked it. Please, review!

Thanks for all my reviewrs!

b Kratos Wilder/b thanks for your reviewing bud! Thanks for your suggestion for this chappy!

bDewpelt/b I'm glad you liked it, thanks for your reviewing! That chappy about Noishe was the best, wasn't it:D


End file.
